Guilty
by tihku
Summary: New 52. Doctor Jenkins decides to try a new method in approaching the Joker's case. The experiment ends with fatal consequences...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes:**_

_New 52, set after the battle between Batman and Joker. Doctor Jenkins decides to try a new method in approaching Joker's case. The experiment ends with fatal consequences... _

_Wow, am I very nervous at the moment! This is the first longer storyline I'll write, and I already know that there is a massive load of background search to do in order to reach the finale. Because of this, the story will most likely be updated quite sluggishly._

_There are slight references to a previous fic 'The Shadow of Your Smile', but you don't have to read it in order to understand the flow of events in this one._

_Thanks for everyone who reads these lines! And – once again – I'd like to give special thanks to __**scarlettholywater**__, __**lovejoker **__(actually, since this story stems from your previous comment, this story __**is **__dedicated to you!) and __**nkslovesponies**__ for reviews/favs/other support!_

* * *

**Introduction**

Doctor Nathan Jenkins pants as he tries to keep up with his visitor's pace. He is decrepit and cannot walk very fast; usually, Batman remembers this and doesn't rush. Today, things are different.

These days, many things are different.

"_He_ came here by his _own _free will?" the dark vigilante asks without looking back.

"Yes", Doctor Jenkins puffs. He looks at Batman's long, steady legs that flash every now and then from behind his cape. Oh, how he wishes to put his cane in front of them and _pull_. "Please, do not hurry. I am an old man. Besides, you can't get into _his_ cell without my help…"

Batman murmurs an apology and slows down. Doctor Jenkins takes some time to settle his breathing.

"Commissioner Gordon brought _him_ in front of the gates. I don't know where _he _had been… _He_ was all soaked and – _hmmm –_ drunk, when _he_ arrived."

Batman glances at the doctor.

"_Drunk_?"

There is bewilderment in his tone.

"Yes. _Drunk_. We couldn't start giving _him_ _his_ medicines before the alcohol had vanished from _his_ system. Fortunately, _he _didn't cause any harm during the process", Doctor Jenkins explains.

He and Batman arrive in front of a metallic door.

Doctor Jenkins frowns.

"It's _him_. I know that you have been skeptic ever since _he _escaped once with the help of an imitator*, but it **is** really _him_ this time."

"… Open the door", Batman says gruffly. Doctor Jenkins lifts his shoulders, places his personnel card into a reader and touches a screen with his hand. The door clangs softly open, and both of the men enter the dim-lit room.

There is a bed, and on the bed lies a body of a lean man in an orange suit. His head is covered under a red, long helmet.

Batman stares at the sight.

"What is that?" he asks, referring to the helmet.

"It's the newest technology of our own engineers", Doctor Jenkins replies enthusiastically. "I'm not familiar with the details of the mechanisms… However, it creates an ideal atmosphere for _his _wellbeing. _His_ eyes, skin and teeth get the optimal level of humidity they need. The material is breathable, but it blocks light and sound completely. We use it only when _he _is sleeping, just like now…"

Batman walks closer to the thin, lying frame. He reaches his hand to the motionless figure as Doctor Jenkins continues his explanation…

"It's locked so that only few people are able to open it. If you want, I can take off _his_ helmet. It shouldn't bother _him _much, as _he_ is through shock therapy–"

Batman touches the unconscious man's palm, when, without a warning, the pale fingers close to the vigilante's hand snap shut. Batman frowns and pulls his arm away; the other man doesn't let go. The man's limp upper body gets slightly lifted from the bed, but the grip doesn't come loose.

"… I don't understand", Doctor Jenkins says, surprised. "He shouldn't be aware of his surroundings…"

"… It's _him_. It's the _Joker_", Batman states as he frees his hand by force.

"How come you are _now _sure of it?" Doctor Jenkins mutters. He places his hand on Joker's, but nothing happens.

"… This is intriguing", he says. "Would you do it again? Touch his hand, I mean."

"…" Batman breathes out and repeats the act. Joker's fingers snap shut again, as if they were spikes of a bear trap. Doctor Jenkins follows the course of events with utter fascination.

"Is this enough?" Batman asks.

"Yes", Doctor Jenkins nods absent-mindedly. "It is…"

Batman leaves the room with Doctor Jenkins escorting him. There are various security points in the asylum, and Doctor Jenkins opens each one of them for the vigilante; however, his mind is completely somewhere else…

… A peculiar idea is forming slowly in his head…

He comes back to reality when they are already in the outer hallway. Batman thanks for the cooperation, turns away…

'_It's now or never_', Doctor Jenkins thinks hesitantly. He gathers his courage and calls out:

"_Wait!_"

Batman stops and looks at him questioningly.

"I've been thinking…" Doctor Jenkins starts nervously. "I have worked with Joker for years, and it has become clear that he… has a clear fixation on you. I am not accusing you of anything, but Joker gets most of his motivation from you. And today…" he shakes his head softly. "I don't understand. I _need _to understand. I'm his _doctor_. My request might sound odd, but… Would you come to visit him again?"

Batman doesn't say anything at first.

"Would that help?" he asks.

"It might", Doctor Jenkins answers. "I'd monitor everything and make notes. Gosh, I've been thinking long about this… Everything we have tried has failed. _You _might be the solution in his rehabilitation."

"..."

Doctor Jenkins looks at the black-and-white floor pattern and leans on his cane with both hands. He is too nervous to stare straight at the vigilante; he is sure that his suggestion will be declined.

"Fine."

Doctor Jenkins lifts his head, sincerely surprised.

"I'll come on Sunday, 9:00 a.m. Make sure it fits."

And with that, Batman vanishes, leaving old Doctor Jenkins in the hall.

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

_- * A Killing Joke reference_

_- Actually, Batman can get anywhere in the asylum by himself. Poor Doctor Jenkins doesn't just know it._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**_

_**Warning:**__ This chapter may contain spoilers regarding the end of Lord of the Flies (by William Golding)!_

_Thanks for reading up to this chapter! Fabulous (haha) thanks for __**nkslovesponies**__, __**All Apologies **__and __**lovejoker **__(hey, no worries. I won't become bothered over such a thing! I am not Tony S. Daniel behind this screen, after all… Ooooor am I? Hoho)!_

* * *

_**2. Chapter**_

_**Wednesday, 3:45 p.m.**_

Joker sits on his chair at Doctor Jenkins' office, focused on moving a white, looping string between his fingers. The string is weak; it could snap very easily. The personnel don't want him to strangle anyone with it, so they won't allow him anything stronger.

However, as Doctor Jenkins follows the precise, careful swifts of his patient, he can't help but think of a spider weaving its web.

"So... You finished the books I gave you?" the doctor asks.

"I did", Joker replies. "In _14_ minutes." He pauses. "You shouldn't be so niggardly, Doc 'kins."

"I am sorry, Mister Joker. I'm aware that you are exceptionally agile, but instead of rushing from one book to another, I'd like you to dive deeper into their concepts and themes. I'm interested to hear what you think about them." (_Joker snorts._) "... What if we start with... _Lord of the Flies_?"

"It was otherwise rather enjoyable, but the ending was a complete flop", Joker says indifferently. "The kids were starting to have fun, and then the deadpans came and ruined the party. That's about it."

"Don't you think it's radical to put children to do those acts?" Doctor Jenkins asks.

"Ah, not at all. After all... _All children are mirrors of death_", Joker replies smugly. Doctor Jenkins smiles shortly.

"A quote from _Jean-Paul Sartre_. Clever."

For the first time during the session, Joker glances at the old man behind the desk.

"Oh, so you noticed! I'm almost impressed", he chuckles. "I've made **196** references altogether, and you have caught **37** of them. Not _bad_, Doc, not _bad_..."

Doctor Jenkins lifts his glasses. _Joker sure knows how to compliment and mock him at the same time..._

"_Hmm_. You also read _The Old Man and the Sea_... One of the themes actually fits pretty well with the context of Sartre's quote."

"... Which is, '_Becoming an Old, Feeble Fart and Angsting Over It_'?"

"... If you want to state it that way", Doctor Jenkins sighs. "My intuition says, though, that you have an alternative explanation for the events in the book."

Joker snickers.

"Oh _boy_, do I. It is not just about turning into a _fossil_. It's about how meaningless everything truly is. Nothing we do matters in the long run", he says.

"I am not familiar with teenagers' terminology, but I'm quite sure **that** is _angsting_", Doctor Jenkins comments, trying to intentionally provoke Joker.

He swallows the bait.

"Quite the opposite, Doc 'kins!" the pale man replies gleefully. "I find excessive mirth in this fact – that life is a joke, and death is the final punch line... You see, all these people take everything _goddam_ seriously, be it work, family, outlooks or smarts... They strive to get better, become their ideal self – but then! _**snap**_! life ends right in the middle! And even before that, an ageing artist will notice that they cannot move the paintbrush straight; A musician becomes deaf; A philosopher loses their sharpest saber – their _mind_! Beauty dims, until it's just some rotting flesh in the bin – _just like my face somewhere at this very moment_..."

Joker chuckles.

"... And _relationships_! Friendship, love... A million of acquaintances on _Facebook_; yet there is no-one to really talk to. A mother, suffering from _Alzheimer_, flirts to her own son! A lover, who never gets straight through beneath your skull... Ridiculous! _**Fantastic**_!" (_Joker breathes deeply in_) "... In the end, you notice that everything is just as meaningful as _this. __**frickin**__. game_."

He pauses and shows Doctor Jenkins the string stretched between his fingers.

"_This _is _supposed _to look like _a fish in a dish_... But, does it now, Doc? I'll give ya a hint... **No**, it **doesn't**! It's amusing to do these, but... they don't... make... any. **sense**!"

Suddenly, Joker tears the string into small pieces of thread...

... and bursts into shrill _laughter_.

* * *

**Sunday, 9:04 a.m.**

"Does he know that I'm coming?" Batman asks.

Doctor Jenkins' shakes his head.

"I have heard that he can _sense_ your presence. I want to put that to a test..."

Batman narrows his eyes.

"Does he have any restrictions?" he asks.

"Pardon?"

"Hand cuffs, straitjacket…" the vigilante exemplifies in a calm manner.

"… He has a straitjacket", Doctor Jenkins replies.

"I see", Batman mutters. Unexpectedly, he starts to take the glove of his right hand off.

"What are you doing?" the doctor asks, startled.

"Just a precautionary measure, Doctor Jenkins", Batman murmurs and replaces the glove with another which he took from his utility belt. "I am ready to enter."

"… Very well", the older man mumbles and opens the door. Batman goes in; as for Doctor Jenkins, he sits down on a chair in front of a one-way mirror.

Joker stands on the other side of the room. He has been like that for a couple of hours: catatonic, staring at the white wall. He does that frequently, and when he is like that, nothing seems to catch his attention – not even the nurses that come to give him his tranquilizers.

But now… As the door shuts behind the vigilante, Doctor Jenkins notices that Joker lifts his head without looking back at his visitor.

The doctor stares in awe and listens…

"_Batssss_", Joker hisses. "The _King_ has descended from his throne among the peasantry, just to meet his humble _Jester_? It makes the clown _flattered_, really…"

Batman takes a few steps closer to the pale man.

"… Perhaps you want to… put our last discussion to an end? _Oh_, it truly was _shocking _to both of us! _Hee_. Too bad, too sad… I can't talk. You see… A certain _**bat **_got my _tongue_–"

Suddenly, the Joker turns around. He has his tongue stuck out, and for a while, Doctor Jenkins thinks that he is trying to mock Batman… But then, Joker parts his teeth – after which the white rows start to close startling quickly! – Batman catches the gap between the two men and _shoves his hand into Joker's mouth!_

Without even noticing it himself, Doctor Jenkins rises from his seat.

"_**Ghg**_", Joker manages to give out a muffled sound. He stares straight at the vigilante.

"No. You are **not **going to die that way", Batman gnarls. "_Biting your own tongue off _would be far too _easy_ a solution for you."

Joker sinks his teeth deeper into the hand in his mouth and growls lowly.

"I am not here to continue our last meeting. I actually regret revealing that much to you", the vigilante admits.

Doctor Jenkins has no idea of what the two are talking about, and he frowns heavily.

"I forgot that by doing so, I risked breaking my _one rule_. You almost _killed yourself_ by falling down from the cliff."

Joker glances downwards.

"I am not going to tell you anything further by force. However… I will wait for a day you seek _me_ for the knowledge _yourself_", Batman continues. "If I take my hand away, will you promise not to try biting your tongue again?"

"…" Joker nods his head softly.

The vigilante breathes out and slides his hand from the other man's mouth.

Joker is between coughing and hysteric laughter.

"_Batssss… _You _rough lover_, you! _Thrusting_ yourself so _deep_ into me that I almost _gag_", he howls in glee and receives a glare from the other man. "But, do tell me… Have you changed clothing stores? Your glove tastes more _rubber-ish_ than ever before…"

"… This is a lighter version of my normal accessory. Didn't want to bother the **dentist**…"

The statement makes Joker just crack even more. He drops on his knees and onto the floor.

"_You _– you are exceptionally _considerate_ today!"

Batman stands silently next to the man that rolls on the padded surface. Eventually, Joker runs out of breath and calms down. He remains lying on his back and looks up at the vigilante.

"So… _Have the little birds told you what I said_..?" he asks, and his tone becomes suddenly sinister. Batman doesn't answer, which only seems to fuel Joker's glee. "_Hee_. Thought so."

The vigilante crouches and grabs Joker by his collar.

"I would **choke** it out of you, but we are under watch", he snarls at the clown's face. Joker cackles.

"_Gooooood_. As I have stated to you earlier… '_Temper_, _temper… Lose it in here, they may not let you leave*'_. I am not sure whether I would prefer you in or outside this _**toy box **_these days, though… You see, I am still quite… _mad… _at **you**", Joker hisses the last word. "Anyhow, I messed your merry little family up rather nicely, so I guess we are close to being even."

"_You–_" Batman rises his voice, but all of a sudden, he stops. He drops Joker back onto the floor and brings his hand closer to his ear as if he was listening to something.

"_Geez_, what's the matter with your hand muscles? They don't seem to be able to keep a hold of me nowadays…" Joker mutters, slightly annoyed. Batman doesn't reply; he is focused on something else.

"… I have to go. There is a bank robbery going on", he finally announces.

"Ah. Ha _ha_. _Hee hee_. Of course. A _King _has to maintain law and order in his lands. Go, _go, __**go**_! But _remember_, I'll be very disappointed if you don't bring me _souvenirs_ next time", Joker giggles, and Batman looks at the "_mirror_" on the wall.

Doctor Jenkins takes the hint and opens the door for Batman.

"You have to leave already?" the doctor asks. "I won't get much material from a 37-minute session..."

"This is an emergency, Doctor. I'll come back later – but I don't have time to discuss that **now**", the vigilante murmurs tensely. He walks past Doctor Jenkins, who cries after him:

"_Wait! You need me to get past – _**oh.**_"_

…. His sentence is cut as Batman is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_**Author's random notes:**_

_- Dear old "Doc 'kins" missed Joker's indirect reference to __**Cat's Cradle**__ by Kurt Vonnegut, so now his score is 37 / 197._

_- Batman has the highest score in pointing out the references... 265 / 268. He has missed some quotes from children's books, a trivial fact that Joker is particularly amused of. The Riddler is a (very__**!**__) close second. However, Ra's al Ghul would probably be the winner if only Joker had the chance to test his knowledge. Ra's has, after all, time on his side!_

_- Oh whoa wooh. Scott Snyder left Joker and Batman's last meeting into such a situation, it was pretty challenging to make them interact face-to-face again. I hope that I didn't screw everything up just now!_

_* A Broken City reference_


End file.
